Bonds of Legend
by sierragust
Summary: After sacrificing himself in the ruined remains of his castle, Seda finds himself in another world, where he comes across an enigmic tactician who had lost her memories.


**A.N: After reading Chapter 4 of "Curses and Bonds" by Prince Arjuna, I felt like writing a Dark Cloud crossover story with Fire Emblem: Awakening. This story will focus on Seda, a character from the first Dark Cloud that was supposedly dead after he stabbed himself inside Dark Heaven Castle while finding himself and Sophia alive in the world of FE: Awakening. The time of this story takes place before and during the events of Chapter 6 of Awakening, Foreseer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or Fire Emblem: Awakening!**

 **X~X~X**

Groaning as the gentle rays of the moon lightly kissed his handsome face, Seda awoke to the sound of two people talking followed by the chirping of crickets as he sat up, immediately noticing that he was in a bush.

The last thing he remembered was stabbing himself in the abdomen to further prevent the Dark Genie from gaining access into his mind. Everything after that was pure darkness.

Peering through the leaves, Seda saw two people, one of them was a blue-haired young man in regal attire, which was sleeveless on the right side of the clothing, was speaking to the dark-haired young woman beside him.

The two continued to talk, Seda picking up bits and pieces until he saw another person, who was a young man with the same hair color but with a small gold tiara on it. Part of his face was completely hidden by a steel-blue mask that looked like a pair of butterfly wings. As he spoke to the two about a dire future in which the Exalt was to be assassinated, Seda immediately saw two assassins in the bushes next to him upon hearing the masked man unsheathe his sword.

Resting a hand on the hilt of Atonement, Seda watched as the masked man threw his sword up into the air before performing an astounding backflip and coming down on the first assassin with a diagonal slash.

 _'He's good.'_ Seda thought to himself before the second assassin caught the masked man off-guard and succeeded in slicing the mask in half after he lost his balance, revealing him to be a _woman_ in disguise.

Overcoming his quick shock, Seda stabbed his sword up and through the second assassin, alerting the two people of his presence as the assassin slid off his sword, dead.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired man asked, taking his hand off his sword and looking at Seda.

Turning his attention to the blue-haired young woman, Seda sheathed his sword. "You were a woman this whole time?"

"And quite the actress too." She said, looking at Seda with a pair of familiar sapphire eyes that looked exactly like Sophia's. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

"That's gr…" Seda started before hearing a large explosion that immediately sprung the three into action.

As he followed, Seda quickly rolled out of the way of an arrow that was shot from a bow-wielding assassin but quickly ignored him as the former silver-haired King finally made his way inside the large castle, followed by a strange beast-woman looking hybrid that appeared to be holding a dark-purple gemstone.

 _'It looks like I made it.'_ Seda thought, drawing his sword out upon noticing the blue-haired man talking to what looked to be a thief that had a couple of lollipops and candies poking out of his pockets.

The blue-haired man narrowed his eyes as Seda approached him. "It's you!"

"No thank you for saving your life?" Seda asked, looking at the man while resting a hand on Atonement.

"It's not that. My sister refuses to flee the castle when it really became dangerous." He said, drawing his sword.

"Can I at least get your name?" Seda asked, drawing his sword out as well.

"I am Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds," the prince introduced himself as he assumed a battle stance. "What's your name?"

"My name is Seda…" the former Eastern King also introduced himself. "But more can wait. Let's prevent your sister's assassination."

"Agreed…" Chrom nodded.

With the help of the Shepherds, a seemingly hopeless battle turned into a one-sided slaughter. The Shepherds acted in coordinated manner, thanks to the tactician of the team, Robin. In less than half an hour, the Exalt's would-be assassination was prevented.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said, relief crawling onto his face.

Emmeryn, the Exalt, smiled a bit. "It is you I should thank, Chrom."

"I beg your forgiveness, milord!" Phila, one of the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse, exclaimed, bowing her head. "I have failed in my duty - they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila." Chrom said, reassuring her. "You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…"

"Marth…?" Emmeryn repeated in confusion.

"Yes." Chrom said, nodding. "I would speak more with…"

"Robin, where's Marth?" Chrom asked upon realizing the young woman was gone.

"An excellent question…" Robin said, also confused. "She was here a moment ago."

 **X~X~X**

Seda was sitting outside, polishing Atonement until he heard footsteps approaching farther away from him until he looked up and saw the blue-haired young woman leaving the castle. Shaking his head, Seda frowned as he sheathed his sword and stopped her by walking into her path.

"Going somewhere without saying goodbye?" Seda asked, looking into the blue-haired woman's cerulean eyes.

"Yes." She said awkwardly.

"Is there any way I can repay you?" Seda asked, crossing his arms.

The woman smiled. "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

"But there has to be something." Seda said, looking at the sky.

"I already have what I came for." She said, smiling. "History has been rewritten."

"And what of the future?" Seda asked, looking at the woman again.

"After the exalt's untimely assassination…" She said in a grim voice. "The Fire Emblem would be stolen."

 _'Fire Emblem? Never heard of that before.'_ Seda thought, shaking his head.

"This, in turn, would lead to a great war and soon to end mankind itself." The woman continued before shaking her head. "But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

Seda shook his head, frowning. "No, it doesn't. Somehow, I know I can trust you. And I hope that someday, I would be able to repay you."

"Perhaps one day, you shall." She said, still smiling. "Until then."

Seda carefully watched the woman leave, but not before she turned her head to add.

"My name is Marth. Commit it to memory."

With that, the mysterious blue-haired young woman calling herself "Marth" left, leaving Seda alone.

"Weird name." Seda said to himself as he walked back into the castle.


End file.
